Way of Life
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Brock tries to teach Ash the way of love but Ash only cares about his dreams and goals and his pokemon. But one day, he realizes that he was going nuts over her, will this interfer with his dreams or will he be able to figure it out before he loses his ne


Hey everyone! This is another one of my attempts at a Pokémon fic so I hope that it meets all your expectations and that you all enjoy it! I do not own anything you may recognize here though I really wish I did. Ash and Misty are both 18 years old right now and Brock is 20 something. I'm not sure. Anyways! Please Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter one: Going nuts?**

"Pikachu! Thunder bolt now!" yelled Ash as Pikachu did as he was told and shocked Vulpix.

The referee lifted the green flag and… "THE WINNER IS ASK KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!" yelled the referee. Pikachu ran over to Ash as the crowd cheered for Ash's victory.

"ASH! ASH!" he heard his name being yelled. Suddenly, Misty appeared and started shaking him, "ASH! Wake up!" Ash looked at her oddly, "What do you mean Misty, I am awake, I just won!" said Ash.

Just then he felt cold, really cold. Ash jumped out of bed, "MISTY! What did you do that for?" asked Ash in annoyance. 

"If I didn't, you'd be late for your next battle with Mike, remember? You promised him you'd give him a good pokémon battle remember?" asked Misty while shaking her head in disappointment.

"I didn't forget Misty, I was sleeping and- hey, wait a second. What time is it?" asked Ash suddenly.

"It's 12:00 Ash," sighed Misty. Ash quickly ran down the stairs and straight into the bathroom in a hurry. His battle with Mike was in less than 20 minutes.

"So what are we eating today Brock?" asked Misty cheerfully.

"I was thinking my special homemade soup with a special Brock seasoning," smiled Brock.

"O.K." smiled Misty as Ash came running into the kitchen. "Must eat really fast!" he yelled as he started gobbling down Brocks soup. "AHHH!" yelled Ash suddenly, "HOT!"

"Well, Ash. I just finished making it, so you'll have to let it cool down," said Brock as Misty started to giggle while Ash put his head under the tap and turned on the water. After he had cooled down Ash rushed to the meeting place he had promised to meet Mike with Pikachu running behind him.

"You think he'd learn to set his alarm?" asked Misty with a sigh.

"I doubt it," said Brock as him and Misty started to enjoy their soup. An hour later, Ash came back looking victorious.

"Now that you're back Ash, I'm going to continue off from last time. Here's a great pick up line. Here watch this, Misty could you come over here?" asked Brock as Misty sighed and walked over to them.

"Hi there, have I seen you before?" asked Brock then he whispered, "Play along," to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe so," said Misty in a dull tone.

"Come on Misty, you've got to act it out. Where's the emotions?" asked Brock in frustration as Misty sighed and tried again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you before," said Misty with her eyes widened slightly.

"Are you sure I haven't seen you in a movie or something?" asked Brock as if he was shocked by her answer.

"No, I'm not an actor," smiled Misty falsely.

"Then maybe you'd like to see a movie sometime," smiled Brock.

"I doubt it!" yelled Misty all of a sudden as she slapped him and walked away. Soon she came back and asked, "How'd I'd do?" asked Misty cheerfully as Ash started laughing.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" asked Brock as he rubbed his cheek.

"Acting like what all the girls you've said that to, did," smiled Misty as Ash laughed harder. "Honestly Brock, with your luck with the women you really shouldn't be teaching," sighed Misty.

"What? You could do better?" asked Brock.

"Look, I can do things on my own, really Brock. I don't need to pick up girls right now, I just have to concentrate on one thing, to be a pokémon master," smiled Ash as he started to walk up to his room. Once he did, he flopped down onto his bed and sighed.

"Hey Pikachu, do you think Brock is right?" asked Ash, "About having to have a girl in your life and it being a way of life?"

Pikachu tilted his head a side, "Pika? Pika pika, pika pikachu. Pika pika pika. Pikachu?" said Pikachu knowingly. (Translation: Why? If it is, you could always do that. After your goal is accomplished. Right?) 

"Maybe," sighed Ash. 

"Pikachu pika pika pika, pika pika chu, pika pika," smiled Pikachu. (Translation: It's not like you don't like anyone right now.)

"Are you insane Pikachu? Why would you say something like that?" asked Ash in disbelief as he sat up again.

"Pika, pika pika pika chu! Pika pika pika pika chu, pika pika pika chu. Pikachu, pika pika pika chu," smiled Pikachu slyly. (Translation: It's kind of obvious you know! But if you don't know then I won't tell you. All I can say is, she's always been there.)

"I'm not in the mood for riddles right now Pikachu. Could you just get to the point?" asked Ash tiredly.

Pikachu shook his head and started walking out of Ash's room. "Pikachu! Brock's got something for you!" yelled Misty as she ran up the stairs and passed by Pikachu with smile.

"Hey Ash," smiled Misty cheerfully.

"Oh hey Misty. Pikachu says I like someone, but if I don't know it, he wouldn't tell me. Who do you think it is?" asked Ash.

Misty suddenly felt as if a knife had just been driven through her heart and then pain was really unexpected. "I don't know Ash. Did Pika chu give you any hints?" asked Misty trying to smile.

"Actually he sort of did. He said that she's always been there for me, been with me all along," said Ash in confusion.

"Your mother?" suggested Misty with a false laugh.

"Yeah maybe," Ash smiled as he got up and took her by the arms. He was at least a head taller than her now. There was a sudden spark that went through him but he ignored it. "Let's go for a walk, what about that?" asked Ash with a smile.

"Sure," smiled Misty as she and Ash headed downstairs and out the front door.

"Huh, young love," sighed Brock in tears after they were out of hearing range as Pikachu snickered. Togepi looked on in confusion.

As Ash and Misty walked through the forest, talking about battles and the fun times they had, something caught Ash's eye. He quickly jumped and knocked Misty down; just as a Beedrill flew pass them, almost stinging Ash but barely.

"Are you alright Misty?" asked Ash as he opened his eyes just to meet hers.

"Yeah… thanks," said Misty slowly.

"I guess all that pokémon training came… in… handy…" started Ash as he trailed off and slowly his gaze diverted to her lips. Just then, he realized just how beautiful Misty really was. Her long hair was sprawled all over the grass and her beautiful, cerulean blue eyes starring right into his. Ash's wandered all over her face, his heart seemed to quicken as Misty's eyes starred at his. Slowly, Ash started to lean down toward her and their lips slowly brushed against each other's. A sensational chill went up and down their spines just by that simple touch.

"ASH! MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU GUY?! Came a familiar voce.

Ash immediately got off Misty and helped her up, "That was close wasn't it?" asked Ash nervously as he dusted himself off.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," said Misty nervously as she started to walk toward where Brock's voice was.

"Misty! Ash! There you are. Are you guys alright?" asked Brock worriedly. Ash and Misty looked at each other slightly shock as how Brock could've known. Was he there?

"What are you talking about Brock?" asked Ash nervously.

"I saw a group of Beedrills fly over to the forest and was worried you guys had gotten hurt," said Brock simply.

"We're fine Brock, thanks," smiled Misty nervously as she quickly walked pass him and Ash starred at her retreating back.

 "Well, Ash. We better start packing up then," sighed Brock.

"Why?" asked Ash in confusion.

"Remember you have a battle with the Gym Leader in this city. He said to meet him at the gym at 3:00 remember? Then afterwards we'll have to leave the city to the next one when you win," said Brock.

"You're sure I'm going to win?" asked Ash.

"No, but I have hope, now let's go before you're late," smiled Brock as he hurried back inside to get his backpack.

Ash stood there by himself and tried to recollect what had happened in the forest, was that what Pikachu was talking about? But why her then? And why now? 

Ash was confused but inside his heart quickened when he remembered what had happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly opening his eyes again.

"Misty?" asked Ash when he opened his eyes. Misty nodded and tried to smile. 

"We better get going Ash, the gym is at least a 35 minutes walk from here," said Misty.

Ash nodded, "PIKACHU!" yelled Ash. Suddenly, Pikachu jumped out of the window and landed in Ash's arm. "You ready buddy?" asked Ash. "PIKA!" smiled Pikachu excitedly. Ash started heading toward the gym knowing his goal was to win, but his mind and heart seemed to be set somewhere else.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but please review and tell me what you think of it so far though. It means a lot to me, so please review. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Thanks everyone for bothering to read this! Ja ne! ^-^

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Ash grunted his teeth, he couldn't loose. He was too close. But his mind kept wondering from the battle. _Damn this! _Thought Ash angrily.

"ASH! Do something!" yelled Brock.

"I… I…" started Ash as he tried to think harder.

_Please, Ash. _Ash suddenly heard her voice inside his head, as if praying to him. _What's going on? _Thought Ash in confusion as he tried to concentrate on the battle.

Well, hopefully you all review and I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner! Hehe. Bye! ^-^

Fallen pheniox


End file.
